


Choco Cheater

by ghostchilismoothie



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchilismoothie/pseuds/ghostchilismoothie
Summary: Written for the SD Discord Hearts Day ficgame!The child of cafe owners sets up a Hearts Day surprise outside.
Kudos: 1





	Choco Cheater

“It’s almost ten, time to get inside!”

Mom hangs anxiously out of the door to the cafe, “They look good enough dear, stop fussing. The first team will wreck the arrangement anyways”

“Almost perfect” I say, aligning the chocolate boxes just so on the one table under the streetlamp we leave set up. “You’re never this antsy other nights”

“Other nights we don’t have candles lit for dinner.” 

“And other nights we leave out the squished baked goods” I say.

Since my moms let me start working at the cafe after school I usually leave leftovers out for the magical girls. It started with the batches that I goofed up, but it’s evolved to cupcakes that have smooshed frosting or whatever over the six months or so. They’ve been met with mixed reviews, the girls will sometimes come in during the day to get another, or random people will come in to berate me about feeding them sugary goods when they should be in tip top shape. (Those ones are hilarious since I can usually get them to buy something afterwards). 

Anyways, both moms say they would appreciate it if they weren't retired. I got some cute little boxes for the holiday and if they’re all gone in the morning (they will be) I can brag about my chocolate numbers to my friends. It’s not as much of a competition since elementary school but I think I'll win our little betting pool this year.

**Author's Note:**

> (the cafe is the one featured in chapter 1 and the moms can be whichever couple you like)


End file.
